The Vendetta
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: They thought it was over.They thought nearly the entire clan was gone forever.Not so.Now a plan for vengence has extended as far as to endanger Jake's family and friends.Also,one of his friends just so happens to be the key to starting it all.
1. A new threat emerges

**A/N:**This will include Rose as well as time progresses.

_Several weeks after Homecoming_...

Sprays of shimmering stars were the only thing that lit up the late night time sky as Trixie and Kyle made their way down a lone cobble stone path,hand-in-hand.The cool air was unable to penetrate the over-sized brown jacket that Trixie sported over her shoulders.

"It's been a wonderful night,hasn't it?"she asked in reposedness,trying to keep the collar up on the left side of the jacket."Well,that Kung Fu movie could've had a little more action."

"I think it was the directing.Too many flashy moves and not enough truly skilled fighters."

"Oh?"Trixie smirked smoothly."And you think you could have done better yourself?"

Kyle shrugged modestly."I'm on the wrestling team,Trix.I doubt I could take a punch let alone land one,"he gave her a little tug toward to the left."This way,it's not much further."

"Wrestling is pretty much fighting,isn't it?"She insisted,trying not to sound argumentative.

"Let's see,"He pretended to tap his chin in thought."Tackling,bodyslaming,getting the other guy under arm...nope,I'm pleased to say I've never had to punch,kick or fight in my life."

The two crossed a bridge to which Trixie could mostly make out the upward outlines of the railing.It led away from the lowly lit stone pathway to the fully darkened bridge that rose up above an almost hidden,silent stream of water.Kyle paused and released Trixie long enough to put an arm around her shoulders before the jacket began to slide down.

"What're we waitin' for?"

Her strangely hushed voice seemed to be the only thing alive,as she sensed Kyle looking up in anticpation of something.The night they had had together had been going along at a perfect pace.Dinner,a movie,even though her potatos had been more mushed then what one might consider mashed and the uneventful movie;being with Kyle had been worth it.

"Just give it a few more moments,"he whispered promisingly."It took forever to arrange."

Trixie casted him a questioning look."Arranged?"_Oh snap,he's going to propose!_

But that drastic idea was thrawted when one half of the park became an explosion of lights ranging from yellow to a slight orange glowed to life.From the rest of the path that went on still a ways,to the trees in their view and to the bridge that Trixie and Kyle stood on became a world of soft,brillant illuminace that was more nearer then even the tiny stars.

"Kyle,"She breathed in amazment,turning to look into his smoky eyes."How'd you ever-"

"That's not even the beginning,"He told her with a conspiring smile and nodded on down.

Curiously,Trixie leaned over the wooden rail and peered down into the now clear water that displayed an assortment of fish whose fins caught the light and reflected it,their quiet and willowy movements normally meaning nothing giving grace to the meditative beauty.

"You set all this up just to impress me."Trixie stated in awe,placing her hands to her heart.

"Did it work?"Kyle asked as he casually leaned out on the rail next to her."I know it's a little much but I wanted to make sure this night was special.Because,well,you're special."

She smiled thoughtfully and slugged him playfully on the shoulder."No more then the guy who probably saved up two years worth of allowances to rig somethin' like this up for me."

"I'm serious,Trixie."He told her as he took her hands in his own,locking his eyes with hers intently."You're not like other girls,"his grasp tightened a bit."and other girls aren't like you."

Trixie felt herself shifting forward."That's sweet Kyle,really."she gave a soft laugh,the depth of his warm grey eyes drawing nearer and nearer."Other girls would give their eye teeth to be here right now.Heck if I would but there's no where else that I'd rather be at right now."

"Keep your teeth,"Kyle chuckled lightly as he kept leaning in."A kiss will do just the same."

Just before their lips could make contact,Trixie sensed an eerie sensation fall around her that made her wrinkle her brow in the absense of a kiss.The feeling only intensified until it cultivated itself into fear within her and the teen opened her eyes only to find herself alone in a thick field of darkness.Even the coat she still sported wasn't enough to keep the chills from coursing through her,as were the stars not bright enough to help guide her way home.

_Deep into the park_...

"Why did you do that?!"Kyle demanded angrily at the hidden figure."Can't I have free reign to complete a mission without your interference?I had her right there where I wanted her."

"I could see that much,hijo."A womanly Latino voice awnsered calmly."But from what it is I saw you were getting a little too close to the girl and not nearly close enough to our plan."

"It hasn't been easy,"He explained tersely,stalking passed her."She talks enough about her friends,fashion and all that typical girl stuff but she hasn't once mentioned you-know-who."

"Then you are failing apparently."The woman threatened mildly from behind Kyle."You've had more then enough time to get close to her and seduce the information that we need out of her."she turned more crucial."How are we to avenge your father if you cannot do this?"

"I've been trying,madre."Kyle faced her,frustrated."She's always seemed drawn to me but it hasn't been enough to start up a conversation about the American Dragon,"he averted his eyes over a ways and clenched his fists."Until tonight.Until you suddenly had to go ruin it..."

He let the sentence trail and kept from staring her straight in the eyes.No matter how much Kyle attempted to,he could never hold his mother's gaze challengingly.From everything she had managed to drill into him growing up,defiance wasn't there.Though she and Kyle's father kept their distances for all these years,them being severe rivals to the point of taking each other out to be named head of the Huntsclan,they had still held a strong connection.

"Do you not understand?"Huntswoman questioned him roughly,pacing before him with her arms clasped behind her."Your father died trying to rid this world of magic.He had to run a full-time academy and then deterred only to train the second most proficient clan member."

"Rose?"He offered only to spite her.

"Wisecracking will get you nowhere."She replied warningly."That girl along with whoever the American Dragon is defeated and humiliated us.Now,he and most members of the clan are gone.Your father,your brother."her words turned rambling."Were the last of the clan."

"He could have at least trained my half-brother."Kyle muttered resentfully,bracing himself for the rest."Look."he met her eyes again as he spoke firmly."Trixie and I really did hit it off great tonight.Just let me make up the ending of it to her...and in doing so up to you,madre."

"To your _father_."His mother corrected him,pulling her staff forward and began to activate it so as to transport herself away."You have until Saturday evening,hijo.If for some reason you have not succeded by then,consider yourself a disgrace to our family name.You told me you would do this and be successful."her voice hardened."And you will,hijo.You will."

Kyle stifled a slight shiver as a rush of air blew past him from her teleporting away at that moment and instantly wished he still had his jacket.As the stars seemed to glow just bright enough now to lead him out of the park,the young half Hispanic hunter slipped his hands in the pockets of his jeans and headed for home.To disgrace his family name would be sinful and not enough to give up for a girl.He liked Trixie to some measure but she was a pawn.

Yes,only a pawn.In a game that was much bigger then herself and even bigger then himself.

Unarmed,as ordered by his Huntsmaster for that night,Kyle begrudingly headed for home.

To be continued...


	2. Sole survivers

_The next morning before school_...

Jake sighed as he watched Spud attempting to get his fingers clasped correctly about the few white strips running parallel down the one thing he wished his friend wouldn't go out for and the one sport he despised:Football.Jocks were football players,cheerleaders preferred going out with football players.Brad was a football player.Oddly after Rose's departure it had been Jake himself who payed more attention to two his friend's crushes;somewhat againist his will.

"You know how badly football wear can chafe."He made a half-hearted try at reasoning with Spud as he sat perched up at the top of the stairs railing."Maybe give basketball a shot,Spud."

The teen flashed him an impatient look."That'd only work if Stacey were on the tennis team."

"And because she's not you're goin' for the one sport that's gonna break every bone in your body."Jake reminded him but sounding only mildly consequential as Spud started to hop back on one foot awkwardly,the ball posed high over his head."Uh,Spud,maybe you outta not do-"

But it was too late.With a zipping wind up one might expect from a baseball player,the large mahogany ball went barrelling forward like a torpedo and within less then a second it's target appeared in the form of Mr. Rotwood strolling proudly along with a towering,drapped object.

"Incoming!"Spud's stricken voice sounded just as the catastrophe occured and a whimpering noise that should have never emitted out of a grown man,was emitted."I'm pretty busted,huh?"

Jake turned his attention away from Rotwood."Not if you head him off to first period."he was quick to suggest on a beat."It's around three minutes until the bell anyways,I'll catch up later."

"_Good_ idea..."Spud replied uneasily and backed away into the throngs of growing students."I am just going to walk away unsuspecting-like.No one saw anything,no one knows anything..."

"Who did this?!"The Principal demanded in outrage above the crowd of students and teachers alike."When I find the hooligan responsible he will never again play this most wretched sport!"

"Oh yeah,I am definitely outta here."He gave Jake a quick wave and vanished completely into the groups of kids."Make way.One side.Sorry.Hey Stace,you'll never guess what I'm joining!"

"Hey,"A female voice accosted Jake as he watched Spud leave and turned to see a distracted Trixie in front of him who stole glances over his shoulders."You haven't seen Kyle,have you?"

"No,not yet."Jake awnsered her while giving her a skeptical look."Didn't you two just go out last night?"he waved a hand in front of her darting eyes." 'Lo?Earth to Trix.Can you hear me?"

"Jakey,put your hand down.I think I just saw him!"She opined in complaint and grabbing his arm,swung him to the side to get a better look."Wait,there...right there.Wait,no,that's not him."

"Man,and you guys called me obsessed."He said incredulously,rubbing his slightly sore wrist.

"It isn't an obsession,Jake.It's like what you felt with Rose."Trixie contradicted him,turning to look at him briefly as she spoke before looking out into the dispersing students headed up the stairs."You of all people who's felt the big 'L' word should know what it is I'm talking about."

Jake frowned slightly and came up beside her."Something go on between you and him?"

"Nah,he just had to go home kinda suddenly."She told him dismissfully and giving the street a final lingering look,started after the herd of their clamorous peers."Better hurry before we get detention,I promised Spud I'd be there for his football 'try outs' this afternoon and of course then I'll have to take a couple minute detour on my way over there to sneak a peek on Kyle."

"And since you're not plannin' on doing homework apparently,you and him might just have the rest of the day to make lemon lime since it's nearly summer time."Jake teased good-naturedly.

Trixie sent him a look out of the corner of her umber eyes."Speakin' of lemon n' limes,you still owe me for the fifty cents I lent you for that lemon lime soda last week."she awnsered smugly.

"Touche'."Jake groaned flatly.

_That afternoon_...

Kyle breathed heavily as he went at the virutal dragon simulation that would flash up and then almost immediately evaporate.The room in which the hologram was displayed was in the lower part of his and his mother's penthouse-type home.His mind was set far away from the rigorous demands of living up to his namesake,school and especially Trixie.When he was in any sort of combat he could forget about his troubles,wrestling or Huntsclan training.Neither one differed.

_It keeps coming down fast up on my left_,he thought to himself._But my recovering time isn't good enough_..._Good enough,shoot_._If I was good enough I wouldn't be the 'sole' surviver_.

A loud alarm blared momentarily and with a mechanical whirl,the room went black and the glass that led into the main part of the huge basement proved barely an managable source of lighting.

Not bothering to recharge for future use,Kyle left everything as it was and headed up for the main part of his home.Though quite large,it had unimposing,decorative Hispanic furnishings that Kyle had simply learned to accept over the years.His mother had grown up in a Spanish country and had been unaware of her destiny until the age of six whereas she had been discovered by the Huntsclan in search of chupacabras.The rest of her life had been centered on the symbol of a dragon around her ankle and it had been nearly the same for Kyle;his being atop his upper arm.

His whole life had been one of which he and his mother steered clear of the main body of the clan,always on the sidelines.The only explanation given to him was that after her and his father (the Huntsman) had fought for the title as lead of the Huntsclan,his father had gotten it only after he had told her startling revelation unlike any she could bear;he had been in love with a dragon.

Kyle's half-brother had somehow perished and now there were only five members of Huntsclan that still existed on the face of the earth.It had happened over night,Kyle had been studying and his mother had entered the living room and without emotion,she had told him the horrible news.

"The Huntsclan have been terminated.All members from beginning to end are gone,hijo.You're one of the few left for your age."His mother had paused,then spoken with a flicker of brimming hate to voice and eyes."It was by the American Dragon.Him and your father's at one time most trusted apprentice."she turned to him,expectantly."Kyle,it is our time.He must now be avenged."

"I've been doing undercover work by going out with that one girl at my school,"He reminded her quietly,as it was the only thing he could think to say."Why stop now?It's all you've asked me to do in order to contribute to the Huntsclan.Don't tell me there's more,madre?I've gotten enough."

The woman shook her head roughly."Never say that.I've been in the shadow of my ex-esposo as it were.Former one anyway.He was a good man,hijo.He helped me to understand the ways of America growing up and now that it has come down to a dragon,the single most hated thing he could ever imagine,being his defeater.I...no,this dragon will die.This one dragon will be slain."

Kyle sighed in resignation."And you still want me to get any information out of Trixie I can?"

"And aside from school and that other school activity."Huntswoman nodded approvingly."You will do nothing more.Our weaponary isn't sufficent enough to track this dragon down or even to attack it if we don't know what were getting ourselves into.That Trixie is the one lead we have."

Presently...

In the time between then and now,Kyle had managed to move his and Trixie's relationship up to a high point and with the exception of the previous night,things had gone well.After successfully walking her home and explaining some urgency at home,he had returned now bearing news he wished he could just forget.As it was the one thing in life that he got to do that he actually liked.

With a bottle of water retrievened,Kyle sat down at the table and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.Dialing rapidly,he placed it up to his ear."Hello?Is Trixie there?"he entreated politely.

"Hold on."An elderly female voice replied wobbly and then called out loudly."Trixie,baby!Your little boyfriend Potato's on the phone!Or wait,no,I think it's that James Small you hang out with!"

"Hello?"Trixie asked a bit breathlessly into the phone after a rushing noise of descending steps.

"Hey,Trixie.It's me."Kyle spoke easily."Listen,how about us going to the game tommorrow?"

There was a considering pause."Sure.It's cool with me but don't you have that wrestling benefit thing your doing with your team?"her voice shown concern."Are you not telling me everything?"

_If only you knew how much_,He thought but continued persuasively."I thought that they could get along without me for just that night and it's only one Friday night.You told me you want to be there to cheer your friend Spud on,that's fine.I want to make up last night for you anyways Trix."

After she had agreed without too much more ditch effort to get him to talk,Kyle sat the phone down onto the kitchen table and placed his face in his hands propped up,thinking.As a show of loyalty,he had quit the wrestling team.For a girl he only sort of liked,he was giving up normalcy but it wasn't for her actually.It was for the Huntsclan and for a father that he had only seen twice.

"Two more days,hijo."His mother told him casually and without a hint of warning as she came in with a few grocery bags."And one more night not counting the final.Make sure you do not fail."

"I won't."Kyle replied in a low voice before getting up and over to the ajar door."I will find out who the American Dragon is from Trixie.One way or another,she will have to tell me eventually."

She regarded her son carefully."And how will she have to?"

He turned to her,not sure for a moment on how to awnser."I'll come up with a story about how I know magic exists and that way she'll be more motivated to tell me all we'd ever need to know."

"Be sure you do."Huntswoman said briskly and exited up the staircase to her room,leaving Kyle in her wake to ponder over what exactly she had meant by asking."And how will she have to?"

To be continued...

**A/N:**Someone finds something out next chapter...Oh and disregard the half-brother thing unless you read my story Whenever You Need Me.It won't be necessary to read it as I'm not going to be mentioning it anymore.If curious,the half-brother is named Matt from by a dragon who HM inadvertantly feel in love with (not knowing she was a dragon) until it was too late and HM took Matt into the Huntsclan but never bothered with him,as he hasn't bothered with Kyle either.


	3. Exposure

She lingered in the shadows beyond the football field,watching,calculating what moves to make before ever a joint was moved.The stadium lights were directed downwards flooding the short-trimmed grass but also brightened just a few of the bleachers.A particular boy with his particular 'girlfriend' sat somewhere high up in the last one,Shera trusted him but then she always did have an open mind.

Her exclusion from the Huntsclan demonstrated what happened to anyone who dared to tamper with tradition and traditionally,no women were ever esteemed to the point where they'd be considered for the position of Huntersmaster.There was one point she had and challenging the father of her son had cost her dearly.

_I am-was exiled_...she thought coolly,tightening her grip on the staff she wielded as the football team came jogging out in their heavily cladded uniforms._Though I did not become what I wanted,I never failed or gave up_._I was only valiant_.

Shera's eyes rapidly narrowed as the high beams rose up enough to where Kyle and Trixie were made out just faintly in the dark._You musn't fail me,joven uno_.

Up into the game...

A cold wind lifted up and caused Trixie to shiver,the days were plenty warm but the nights remained like frozen tundras this time of year.Spud,looking clumpy yet confident,spotted her as he came jogging out and flashed her a wide,winner grin.

Trixie smiled back and made a small gesture in a wave._Maybe I better call an ambulance before there's b-shed_.She turned her attention to a reserved Kyle.

"You okay,baby?"she asked concernedly,taking one of his arms and resting her head on it.Fear clutched her but faded when Kyle's arm encircled her shoulders.

He nodded without eye contact."Just thinking.I really need to tell you something about myself,maybe around half-time.Let's just watch the teams begin to play."

Trixie still felt questionable but shrugged it off and more into him.If any traces of cold were still out there,she didn't feel them.To be by Kyle meant to fell nothing but happiness,a sort of completion in a way.To be by him meant a feel of safety and warmth.She wondered if he felt that way by her,because she knew she did.

Time stretched out before them and when no wail of sirens came after about ten minutes or so,Trixie relaxed completely and enjoyed the game.Jake had stayed at home but it was just as well,everyone was divded off into couples.There were some instances where Trixie felt like Rose had been as much a part of the team as any of them.But she and the Huntsclan were gone,never would they extradite.

"Half-time,"Kyle finally announced and she felt him stand,all while supporting her as she had fallen half asleep."I'm going to the restrooms,come on with me."

She was sitting up on her own now,trying to get focus back into her senses and as soon as she did she was after him in a heartbeat.Scampering down the rows two at a time and murmuring apologies to anyone she ran into.Trixie found Kyle near the railing and hand-in-hand,the two of them walked away from everything.

"So,"she inquired curiously once voices were distanced."You wanted to talk?"

He nodded slowly and took her other hand in his."Trix,do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"I mean,"his voice lowered critically."To where we could talk about anything."

Trixie smiled her assurance."Yes,Kyle.I think we can tell each other anything."

He gave her a quick,informal smile in return and began to fell rushed at first but calmed down and began to spin a yarn about him being an undercover agent for magical creature protection.Kyle elaborated with detail such as health check but also with the cross-examination to see how dragons were fairing as champions.

"...and it's a secret evaluation.The Dragon Council are the only ones clued into it and that's one of the main reasons I'm here,Trixie.Watching the nation's dragon."

Trixie seemed to consider this a moment and then glared at him."So,if it's such a secret and only the Dragon Council knows about it then why can I know,Kyle?"

_Crud,she's on to me_.He thought angrily._She always did pick up on a heck of alot of things with ease_._That's one of the only things I really like about her_.

Her face lit up and she threw herself in his arms."Oh,Kyle!You trust me enough to tell me all this even at the expense of risking your knowledge over all magic!"

_Kay,let's go with that_.

Kyle tried to open his mouth to speak,to ask her to keep everything he'd made up underwraps and then to interrogate her slowly but surely about the American Dragon.Before he could however,she said something about re-applying her make-up and had torn off into the bathroom before he got out one single word.

"I know what your up to."Someone accused from behind him.

Kyle whirled around to find what he assumed was a hulking football jock but on closer investigation,revealed one of Trixie's friends to be the culprit.Having long ago ruled out the possiblity of him being the dragon,Kyle felt like scoffing at him.

"What're you talking about?"He asked uncertainly.

"I've got your angle,"The boy named Spud continued,drawing nearer and closer to where he had to stand up a little taller to match their height difference."You're up to something that doesn't involve a magical organization...um,thing.I can tell."

Kyle eyed him icyily."And who gave you permission to eavsdrop,exactly?"

"Well,I-"he went to jab the other boy in the chest for emphasis to what he'd say next,only to find his finger stuck in place."You can let go of me now,you know."

Though feeling inclined to work his joint out,Kyle knew Trixie would be out any moment now and so again deciding his opposer was harmless,granted a release.

Spud lowered his gaze down to his hand,which still was stuck to Kyle's red shirt and gave a small pull.The fabric stretched with it but retreated back.Crinkling his brow,Spud clasped his wrist and gave it a firm jerk.Yet again it wouldn't loosen.

"Five minutes,"The announcer called out."Everyone please return to your seats."

"Look."Kyle explained in forced calmness."I don't have a lot of time to explain all,okay?I only want Trixie to know and will you _please_ get your finger off me."

"I'm trying."he talked,straining to pull them both free."I think it's my hang nail."

_Could this guy be anymore of a freak?_Kyle thought with agitation and went to work at assisting.A minute or so passed and they still weren't unlatched.There were people filing out from everywhere and back up to their stands,people who consisted of couples.Every little thing possible was mounting up inside of Kyle.

"Okay."Spud finally spoke up confidently."I see,the nail got stuck to the thread-"

So impulsively and so unexpectedly that Kyle himself couldn't believe it,he gave one ditch effort of a jerk that sent a rip running had hid his chest like it had hid his mark.The weighty combination of lies,the loss of his place on the wrestling team,his responsiblites to the Huntsclan,this annoying kid.Had finally culminated.

Kyle closed his eyes in thought as Spud stammered."That-that mark?I've seen it before.Only Huntsclan have it.Wait,now it makes sense.Everything does.You've been playing Trixie all this time."His enraged tone made Kyle look at him anew.

"So what if I did?"he seethed and bared down condenscendingly."You aren't to do a single thing about it.I've worked too hard and too long for this to mess up."

Spud met him eye-to-eye,rather nervously though."But if you do mess up?"

A smooth smile slipped across his dark features."Then consider both the dragon _and_ Trixie gonners.That'd be a nightmare for you,wouldn't it?To have someone like Trixie,your best friend,exterminated. I'll make it happen too.In just an flash."

His eyes flashed corrupted and he felt a rush of contentedness at seeing another person in a worse condition then he.Stepping back,he let the horrible revelation dawn on Spud while awaiting Trixie's return.All while he buttoned up his jacket.

"Ready Kyle?"Trixie asked flirtatiously,slipping her arms into the crook of his.

When he looked at her his eyes was full of adoration."Ready when you are."

"Hey,Spudiniski."she accousted him as she left."Not bad but try to get back far enough when makin' a throw and nip that nail.Maybe biting finger nails isn't such a bad habiet after all."Seeing that he wasn't moving,she began over towards him.

"He's fine,baby."Kyle smiled assuredly,whisking her back over to his side with a light tug of his arm."Spud's probably just nervous about making a touch down."

Before Trixie could get a chance to see the anger gleaming in the teen's eyes and really assume something was wrong,Kyle mentioned their need to return to their seats.Trixie,renewed of flattery and smiles,gladly complied with what he advised as she always did.The chilled wind blanked out and the game began once more.

_Go home or stay and keep an eye Mr. Tall,Dark and Horrible_...

Was the only thing that went through Spud's head.Sighing inwardly,he chose the latter of the two and did what he knew was right.If he could provide even just a small ray of protection for her,then he was going to have to keep an eye on her.

He'd do what Kyle asked but he still wouldn't let Trixie out of his sight.Not ever.

To be continued...

LP


	4. Return of Huntsgirl

Jake patrolled over the rooftops of a slumbering metroplis,from where he was he could see the lit torch of the Statue Of Liberty sprinkling fragments of scattered gold light onto the dark ocean bay.The corners of his mouth rose slightly in a smile,unusual pride filled him to be named after his nation.

_I don't think we'll ever know how lucky we have it here in this_...

A minor shift in the wind brought him to attention,the other sounds around and below him sank into insignificance.There was only one sound that he picked out that was important.Jake started circling in mid-air clockwise.

The quick scurrying of feet somewhere unseen reached his ears and so he paused.When he did this,the noise abruptly mimicked his halt.Jake tensed but kept proceeding to turn,to keep the treading up.His plan worked and yet he could not zero in on the source.Was someone just toying with him?

"Listen,pal.I can think of a thousand better things I could be doing at this moment then just worryin' about some freak who has to hide in the dark."

Nothing but dead silence followed his tyrade,slightly infuriating him.He was the American Dragon who just happened to have twenty minutes left with his partolling before going home to study.Getting paranoid wasn't helping.

Jake waved a dismissful claw over his shoulder before turning to go home.

"Hee-yah!"A rough battle cry screeched.

With only seconds to react,Jake ebbed back but felt something slither right around his waist.The person on the other end jerked back to give the coils a firm pull and gave a broad swing sideways,sending them both down onto the top off a nearby house.Jake sealed his eyes,bracing himself for contact.

He thought the stranger would hit it as he did;he thought wrong.The person merely dug their foot into his side and used the body of an unwilling dragon to break their own fall.As soon as they landed,Jake felt the tightening of the rubbery ropes and saw his attacker step back to admire his knotting work.

"When I get out of here,"he muttered under his breath,struggling restlessly.

"You won't,the cords contain phenix hair and an added chemical that goes as far as to neutralise the dragon completely.Rendering them no more of a threat then a kitten."He heard a smart aleck type of teen girl speak to him.

Jake turned his head toward her,his cheek tingled with stinging blisters and his left eye was badly scraped.From his good eye he made her out to be a tall,slender girl dressed in deep maroon.He couldn't see her eyes but there was her voice.It sounded familiar.Suddenly,Jake sensed another presence.

"I thought we agreed you'd move on to the Canadian clan,"The voice was female as well but not as instantly confident,it sounded even more devious.

"As if,"she replied spiritedly."This dragon is mine,Huntswoman.The clan in America is good and gone.You know what they say,first come first serve."

The teenager turned back to look at him as she said this.Jake didn't notice as the other Huntsclan member approached,his focus was on the girl.They locked eyes and it wasn't until she smirked beneath her mask that he saw.

"_Rose?_"He asked softly,hopefully.

His hope was diluted when he saw the cleverness in these blue eyes,it may have been that she resembled Rose in her suit but this was someone else who had never known him.Before anything else happened,her eyes shifted to wickeness and he saw the girl's two bare hands.There was no birthmark.

" Tu averiarse mosoco,hand the dragon over or I will take it from you!"

The threat held a deep accent that hit base and drove Jake straight out of his daze.He watched as the two turned to engage in arguement.Something about who was more entilted.Jake took advantage of his only opportunity.

Shoving the fact that the look-alike may have been Rose's twin into the far reaches of his mind,Jake sharply inhaled and spewed a roil of flame aimed for her back.The two merely ducked and carried right along with the clash.

_You've gotta be effing kidding me,they didn't even slip me a dirty look!_

"All right!"Huntsgirl 2 announced after a while,her rather irritatingly peppy attitude still there but toned down."It's obvious we both have two points."

The Hispanic woman tilted her head forward,suggesting a nod."Correct."

"And we both can't have him,right?"

"Uh..."Jake spoke up."Can't I have a say in this-?"

"Quiet!"They snapped at him in unison.Jake rolled his eyes but didn't utter a word,women feuding over anything was something males just stayed out of.

"Hmph,dumb Dragon."she placed her hands on hips."Now as I was going to say,nothing but violence is going to end this arguement.Me versus you."

"But a compromise is another option,"Huntswoman added thoughtfully.

"Your supplies are getting exhausted,"The girl said in a taunting note.

"Lessen your cockiness,young lady.Your allies cannot be supplying you.We may have differing stories on our clan's demise but the two of us know very well that all of the Huntsclan's connections are severed.In both our realties."

"But together..."Huntsgirl said slyly.

"But together...what're you doing?!"

Huntsgirl did a one-hundred eighty by jarring her sharp,black weapon into the cords that bound him.The tip cut slighty into Jake's side but he did not take a moment to spare in wondering why he was free.He simply took his chance at liberation and took off at lightening speed,not giving one glance.

_Rose's twin,_Jake couldn't help letting that one sentence pass right through his mind._The Huntsman didn't take Rose,he took that girl_._I did it to her_.

He looked over at the two pursuing him,it now evident that they were just releasing him to either hunt him down this way or for Jake to lead them to his family.That's what they wanted,they had some revenge scheme on him.

_This girl can't know about me making that wish but she does seem to know about the Huntsclan's destruction,_He turned to the other who was in closer pursuit._But what's her excuse?_Jake didn't see Huntsgirl coming up fast on his left._I forget_._They're Huntsclan_._They don't need excuses_.

"Argh!"He cried out,the newest ropping aggressively twisting his wrists.

"Now!"she called out to Huntswoman."Take him down,El Bad Tempero."

"With pleasure.But first..."

Jake turned in time to see the Hispanic woman hurl a weapon in which she knocked Rose's twin off with.He realised they were at an enormous height.

She leered at him lustfully,readying her staff."Now for you,you murderer."

The girl's screaming echoed up to him and Jake managed to quickly do an undertuck to avoid the blast and somehow as he did the binds came off.It was instanteous and he was soaring down to help out a complete stranger.

However,the only thing on the empty streets that remained were a skewed staff and just below it a motionless body.Jake winced from where he was several feet in the air but felt a wave of relief when the girl raised her head.

He would have aided her further but a streak of orange light made he flee the scene,his sides and wrists were aching with the strength that had been drained in those places.Jake's only chance of survival was to return home.

Unbeknownst to him,the person who had attacked him again had seen all he needed to see to know the American Dragon must meet a total ending.

_That Spud kid is going to be an excellent pawn_.He thought knavingly.

"What will be your next move,hajo?"His mother inquired.

"First,we get that delusional girl who doesn't know the truth some help."He had not seen everything but he knew that the dragon had nearly ended this twin sister of Thorn.Though she believed the Huntsclan had died differently.

They had,in this reality.From a catatsrophic lab accident but in the old one he and his mother had survived,the Huntsclan had died because of dragons.

One,in particular.

"Second,Trixie's out of the picture and I have a new blackmail victim."

To be continued...

LP


End file.
